Davis and Veemon an unbreakable bond
by janzen222
Summary: Six months after the defeat of Malomyotismon everyone has gone on with their normal lives with digimon now in them. Alot has changed for the digidestined.Kari and Tk were going out but broke up. Yolie and cody are going to collage with the other digidestine. And what about Veemon and Davis you ask? their still being their awesome selves. Future Daikari. Currently on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Beep. Beep. Davis groaned as he pounded on his night stand hitting everything but the damn alarm clock. "Ugh Davish shut that thing up." Demiveemon groaned as Davis continued to pound on his night stand. "I'm trying demiveemon." Davis grumbled opening his eyes to see his alarm clock wasn't on his nightstand. He groaned sitting up and seeing it was on his dresser. Demiveemon yawned and sat up as well. "Who the hell moved my alarm clock?!" Davis grumbled getting up to see it was six thirty. He walked over and slammed his fist on the alarm clock causing it to break. "You did Davish remember you said something about it being to easy to shut it off and wanted a challenge." Demiveemon said as Davis groaned. "Next time I decide to do something that interrupts our sleep stop me." Davis said not realizing he had crushed his alarm clock.

"Um Davish." Demiveemon said as Davis looked at him and raised an eye brow. "Ya Demiveemon?" Davis asked turning to see the crushed alarm clock. "Crap Jun's gonna kill me!" Davis nearly yelled as he opened a drawer and pulled out some clothes. "Quick Demiveemon maneuver x3 triple speed." Davis commanded changing from his night clothes into his usual outfit. Demiveemon jumped off the bed and began preparing Davis's stuff for school. After Demiveemon was done he opened the window and by that time Davis was finished changing. Demiveemon tossed Davis his d3. Davis easily caught it and walked to the window. "You ready?" Davis asked as he heard pounding on his door. "Davis!" Jun's voice rang out. "Well we don't really have a choice." Demiveemon said jumping out the window.

Davis quickly followed him as his door flung open to reveal an angry Jun. "Davis!" She yelled at the fearless leader. Davis and Demiveemon began to fall towards the ground. "Davish now would be a good time to execute the second part of the plan!" Demiveemon yelled as Davis nodded. "Digivolution Activate!" Davis yelled holding his digivice towards the ground. "Demiveemon Digivolve to: X-Veemon!" Demiveemon yelled out digivolving strait to X-Veemon skipping Veemon completely. Davis grabbed X-Veemon's shoulder as X-veemon began to fly.

"So what's the time?" X-veemon asked moving Davis completely onto his shoulder as he flew. Davis looked down at the stop watch in his other hand. "Two point four seconds!" Davis yelled happily. "We beat our previous record for digivolving strait from in training to Champion!" X-Veemon cheered as the people looked up and shook there heads. They were used to Davis flying on X-Veemon's back since he defeat Malomyotismon and started doing it the very next day.

"Since we left hella early we still got an hour to kill so what you wanna do Davis?" X-Veemon asked as Davis thought for a second. "Wanna get some coffee and breakfest since we had to leave before we got a chance to eat?" Davis asked as X-Veemon nodded. "Then lets stop my work and get a discount!" Davis shouted pointing towards the direction of his work place. X-Veemon went even faster towards the direction and began to fly lower as it came into sight. X-Veemon stopped a few feet from the coffee shop and dedigivolved into Veemon. Davis smiled landing on the ground.

"So what do you want today Veemon?" Davis asked as they entered the coffee shop to see it was basically empty except for the one employee who was standing behind the counter. "Hey Davis want your usual three bagels, three cinnamon rolls, and then everything else for Veemon?" The voice asked as Davis looked up to see Tai standing there. "Nah not today Tai last time I let Veemon have that much sugar the people at the nursery charged me for babysitting him." Davis said as Veemon looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Phease Davis I'll be good I promise." Veemon begged looked up at him. "Thats what you said last time and the time before that." Davis said reminding Veemon of how many chances he had given him. "So just two plain caramel frappuccinos with four cinnamon rolls?" Tai offered as Davis pondered the thought. "Make it six cinnamon rolls and two caramel frappuccinos with extra caramel." Davis said as Tai rung up the order and Davis paid for it. "It'll be ready in a moment." Tai said as Davis nodded. "You know Kari and the others have been asking about you." Tai said making the coffee.

"Oh really?" Davis asked nonchalantly. "Ya especially Kari I mean shes kinda worried about you." Tai said as Davis raised an eyebrow. "She shouldn't worry about me; she's got her perfect boyfriend remember?" Davis asked as Tai sighed and put the coffee on the counter while he went to grab the cinnamon rolls. "Ya but you've been going to the digital world on a regular basis by yourself." Tai responded as Veemon growled. "Sorry with only Veemon." Tai corrected putting the cinnamon rolls in a bag and handing them to Davis. Veemon hopped up and grabbed his frappuccino. Davis grabbed his own and smiled. "Tai I've got a great life I mean I'm working at an awesome coffee shop part time, I'm getting strait A's and to top it all off I'm a world famous celebrity who could get any girl he wants what could be wrong?" Davis asked with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Ya I guess your right." Tai said as Davis turned to leave. "Hey tell Kari I'm moving next week." Davis called out as he was walking towards the door. "What but your still in high school for another four months." Tai called out. Davis simply raised his hand in the air as he and Veemon walked out of the coffee shop drinking their coffee. "So Davish we still have an hour to kill what do we do now?" Veemon asked as Davis thought for a moment. "Wanna head to the house for a little bit?" Davis asked as Veemon's eyes lit up like stars. "Are we gonna finish painting the room while were there?" Veemon asked hopefully. "We would but I still have to look halfway decent for school." Davis responded as they began to walk down a street. "Man Davish it's hard to believe that we got a million dollars from Geni for saving the digital world." Veemon said as Davis smirked.

"Thats only because were super awesome." Davis said smirking. "But everyone else got a million dollars as well." Veemon responded as Davis drank some of his coffee thinking for a moment. "But we used ours first to buy a house." Davis said as Veemon smiled. "Thats right Geni wouldn't let anyone else use the money but he let us use it after only three hours of begging." Veemon said remembering the whole three hours they had spent begging. "Yep it would've taken the others at least six or seven hours." Davis said with a cocky grin. They stopped at a large white house. Davis pulled out a set of keys as they walked up to the door way. Davis unlocked the front door and smiled before opening it. "Honey I'm home!" Davis yelled into the obviously empty house.

Davis smiled looking at the barren house. "Davish when we move in are we going to have a huge party?" Veemon asked as Davis nodded. "Yep but no stealing candy or soda from anyone remember you have a strict five two litter limit." Davis responded making Veemon pout. "How about 10 two litters?" Veemon bargained. "7 two litters is the max I'm willing to go." Davis said as Veemon pouted knowing he couldn't change Davis's mind anymore. Davis looked at the time and nearly screamed. "Crap were gonna be late!" Davis yelled causing Veemon to look bewildered. "But i thought we had an hour." Veemon yelled obviously shocked. "No aparently we have ten minutes to get you to day care and five minutes for me to get to class!" Davis said as Veemon growled. "I prefer to the term raising kids to be almost as awesome as Davish." Veemon responded causing Davis to smile.

"Can't argue with that logic but we'll need Raidramon so were not late. Veemon dashed out the door and Davis locked it up before holding his d3 out. "Digiarmor Energize" Davis yelled causing Veemon to armor digivolve to Raidramon. Davis hopped onto his back. "Onward to school and raising kids to be almost as awesome as me class!" Davis exclaimed pointing in the direction of the school. Raidramon and Davis took off a smile on both their faces.

_Wow I hope people like this story and well chapter 1s complete read and review._


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright everyone as you know today were going to have a special lesson." said with a smile which caused a cheer from the entire school. Davis took a deep breath and looked at Demiveemon who was standing by his side on the roof above the school. "You ready buddy?" Davis asked as Demiveemon smiled. "You bet Davish were gonna knock their socks off." Demiveemon yelled jumping onto the rail. "Alright without further ado welcome our own Davis Motomiya." Mr. Montiyama yelled as Davis took a deep breath. Davis jumped off the railing with Demiveemon falling close behind. "Digivolution Activate!" Davis yelled holding his digivice towards the ground. "Demiveemon digivolve to ExVeemon!" Demiveemon yelled digivolving. The kids watched in awe as ExVeemon landed on the ground with Davis on his shoulder.

"Hello everyone welcome to the ultimate assembly!" Davis yelled hopping off ExVeemon's shoulder. "That stupid showoff." T.K muttered from within the crowd. "Don't be jealous T.K." Kari said giving him a playful shove. "I'm not jealous I'm just amazed that he'd do something that flashy." T.K responded quickly. "Now before I begin I need Ken Ichijouji to come up here." Davis said as Ken walked up to the stage from the behind all the students. Ken was holding Wormmon in his hands and had a small smile on his face. "Well first off I'm going to explain the forms of the digimon." Davis said pointing to Wormmon. "Ken what level is Wormmon?" Davis asked smiling at his best friend.

"Rookie level Davis now what level is ExVeemon?" Ken shot back a smirk on his face. "A champion but first of all Wormmon is a rookie level which is techniquely the third stage in a digimon's evolution right after in-training and right before champion level." Davis explained causing some of the kids to awe. "Now since you're all going to the digital world today to find your partner digimon you'll most likely find either a baby level digimon; a in-training level digimon or if your lucky you'll meet a rookie level digimon like Wormon is right now." Davis said a smirk on his face.

"Hey Davish can we hurry this up I'm getting hungry." ExVeemon complained causing some of the kids to laugh. "A digimon requires a lot of energy to keep up with their digivolution so most stay either in rookie or in-training or in Gatomons case champion." Davis said pointing to Kari who was holding Gatomon in her lap. "Yep only the best digimon can stay in champion mode like myself." Gatomon said with a purr. "Now were only going to be able to show you ultimate level since it requires an extreme amount of energy from both the digimon and human partner to maintain Mega." Davis said nodding towards Ken. "Ready Wormon?" Ken asked as Wormon nodded. "Anytime you are Ken." Wormon responded as Ken tossed Wormon into the air and held out his digivice.

"Wormon digivolve to Stingmon!" Wormon yelled digivolving to his respective Champion form. "Wow." Some of the kids gasped out. "Ready Davis?" Ken asked holding out his free hand. Davis moved his digivice to his other hand. "You know it." Davis responded holding out his hand as well. "What your going to see next is a special type of digivolution known as DNA digivolution which can only be preformed with another digimon and human partner." Davis explained. Davis and Ken's d3s changed to a matching set. "DNA DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Both Ken and Davis yelled clasping each others hand in a 'man shake.' "Stingmon DNA digivolve to-." Stingmon cried out. "ExVeemon DNA digivolve to-." ExVeemon cried out as well. "Paildramon." Paildramon cried out smiling. "Now Paildramon here is an ultimate level digimon created from both ExVeemon and Stingmon." Davis explained causing gasps from the crowd.

"Great Davish but are done yet cause I'm really hungry." Came Exveemon's half. Again giggles were heard through the crowd. "Not yet; you see having a digimon also increases your own power as a human." Davis said motioning for Paildramon to pick him up. "He is not." T.K stated watching Paildramon picking him up and flying high into the sky. "He is." Kari confirmed watching Paildramon fly high into the sky. Everyone's attention was turned to the sky watching Davis and Paildramon who were barely visible. "You sure about this Davish?" Paildramon asked with concern clearly in his voice. "Go big or go home right?" Davis asked a small smile on his face. Everyone watched wondering what Davis was about to do.

Davis to everyone's but Kari and T.K's surprise jumped. Some girls hid their eyes while the boy's watched with excitement. "Gatomon I think he went to high" Kari said watchin Davis fall. "Then let's save him." Gatomon said standing up. "Digiarmor Energize." Kari yelled causin Gatomon to digivolve to Nefertimon who flew in and caught Davis right before he fell. "Thanks Nefertimon." Davis said as Nefertimon set him on the ground. Everyone ran towards him at once with Kari in front who stopped infront of him and slapped him across the face. "Don't ever scare me like that again Davis Motomiya." Kari yelled which surprised everyone Davis included.

T.K then walked up and punched him in the face right as Paildramon landed and changed back into DemiVeemon and fell to the ground from the force of T.K's punch "what the hell man?" Davis asked angrily. "Stop doing such stupid and flashy things." Was all T.K said before turning his back. "Ya Davis what was going through that head of yours?" Yolie yelled from her position next to Ken. "Um go big or go home?" Davis replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Figures." Kari said resting her head in her hand. The rest of the school burst into laughter upon seeing this. "WHat?" Davis asked in bewilderment.

_Srry for such a short chapter after being absent so long. Well my bro came back and Ac3 came out so i've been busy then the one time I get inspiration my right hand began to hurt half way through the story so I had to write 400-600 words with one hand! and boy does it suck. Oh ya if you like R&R please_


	3. Chapter 3

Davis and Veemon stood in front of a large super market a list in Davis's hands. "Ok Veemon you ready to get the supplies for the party?" Davis asked looking over the list. "You bet Davish!" Veemon chirped happily. Davis smiled as each of them grabbed a cart. "Ok first up is thirty two litters of soda." Davis said as they entered the store and walked over to the soda isle. "What kind Davish?" Veemon asked from his cart. "All of them." Davis said as he and Veemon began to toss soda's into the cart. By the time they had the cart filled they were both somewhat tired. "How many is that?" Veemon asked tossing another one into the cart. "Twenty-eight." Davis said tossing two more into the cart. "Now for chips and cookies." Davis said pushing the very heavy cart into the next isle. "How many Davish?" Veemon asked as Davis looked up from the list. "Fifteen bags of chips and twenty boxes of chocolate chip cookies." Davis said as they began to put the items into the cart.

"Whats next?" Veemon asked taking a deep breath. "Five gallons of vanilla ice cream and seven chocolate syrup bottles," Davis said as they pushed there more then heavy carts to the ice cream section. Davis and Veemon quickly grabbed the items and filled another cart with them. "Ugh Davish who knew shopping could be so tiring." Veemon groaned loudly. "Well I did because usually I have to buy our food by myself." Davis quipped. "Hey it's not my fault you eat so much." Veemon defended. "Hey your the one who raids the fridge in the middle of the night." Davis responded as they pushed the carts to an open check out station. Twenty minutes later they were outside with the three carts. Davis quickly loaded the stuff into a few huge boxes Davis had brought just for this reason. "Ready to get everything set up?" Davis asked as Veemon smiled. "Digivolution Activate!" Davis yelled as Veemon quickly digivolved to X-Veemon.

Davis climbed onto X-Veemon's shoulder while he picked up the rather heavy boxes of food. "You think we got enough Davish?" X-Veemon asked taking flight. "I don't know how much do you think your gonna eat at the party?" Davis asked as X-Veemon smiled. "We got enough." X-Veemon answered as they flew to their new house. However they were surprised to see a visitor at their house so early. It was Kari and by the look of things she had been crying. X-veemon slowly landed and Davis jumped off his shoulder. "Hey Kari." Davis said smiling until he noticed she was covered in bruises.

Davis turned to X-Veemon and gave him a serious look that said 'put the stuff in the house and don't eat anything yet.' X-Veemon nodded and dedigivolved back into X-Veemon. He then proceeded to drag the boxes into the house. Davis walked up to Kari slowly "Kari are you ok?" Davis asked as she removed her hands from her eyes. "Oh Davis I didn't know you were home yet." Kari said in a frail voice. "Kari what happened to you?" Davis asked looking at the bruises on her arms. "I broke up with Takeru." Kari responded as Davis nodded. "That still doesn't explain the bruises on your arms." Davis responded taking a step closer to her. "H-he beat me Davis." Kari mumbled. "He what?" Davis asked not understanding what Kari had said.

"He beat me." She responded again her voice barely above mumbling. "Look Kari please stop mumbling and tell me what happened." Davis said as tears streamed down her face. "He beat me Davis!" She exclaimed which took Davis in shock. "He beat you?" Davis asked shock clearly on his face. Kari nodded as Davis quickly embraced her. "He said it was because I'm a stupid whore." She said crying into Davis's chest. Davis wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Don't wory Kari he won't hurt you again." Davis said soothingly. "Now lets get you into the house and dry those tears." Davis said pulling away slightly. Kari looked up at him and he smiled meekly. "Lets get those bruises taken care of and then if you want you can help me and Veemon set up for the party." Davis said in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Thank you Davis." Kari said as they began to walk into the house. After Davis fixed up her bruises he quickly grabbed his cellphone and dialed a certain digidestined's number. "Hello?" A voice answered as Davis smiled evily. "Hey Tai is BK there?" Davis asked as Tai chuckled. "No you just missed him he was going on and on about how Kari broke up with him." Tai responded with a light chuckle. "Did he mention the part where he beat her?" Davis asked which caused Tai to stop talking. "What?!" Tai nearly yelled through the phone. "Ya I just got home from doing some shopping and I see Kari standing on my front lawn covered in bruises and crying." Davis began hate filled in each word. "When I ask her what happened she saids she broke up with TK and he beat her for it!" Davis finished causing Tai to growl.

"That little bastard!" Tai growled out. "Ya Tai so I have a plan seeing as how he's probably still coming to the party." Davis said with an evil smile on his face. Veemon just happened to walk into the room at the moment and looked at Davis's face. "Uh oh Davis's got that look on his face." Veemon muttered returning to Davis's room where Kari was fast asleep. "What do you suggest?" Tai asked an evil smile on his face as well. "We hang him by his toes and tell everyone he's a life sized pinata based on TK." Davis said as Tai smirked. "What about when he starts screaming?" Tai asked as Davis chuckled. "We'll gag him and say it was a gift from one of my friends who hates TK and it's supposed to look like hes in pain." Davis answered back. "Ooooh that is truly evil, I'd expect no less from my disciple." Tai responded as they began to laugh evily together.

Veemon sweat dropped when he heard this. "TK's gonna regret ever even looking at Kari." Veemon muttered as his partner continued to laugh like a mad man before hanging up.

_Lol I thought the ending scenes were pretty funny but thats not my call to make. And I have to thank .31 for the awesome review learn from him so I can be more encouraged!_


	4. Chapter 4

Davis smiled as he had finished setting up the party with help from Veemon and Kari. "It looks great guys." Kari said looking at how all the soda was distributed around the house and all the snacks were set out. "Ya thanks for the help Kari I don't know if I would've been able to do it without your help." Davis said sheepishly Veemon grunted which caused Davis to smile. "Sorry thanks for your help to Veemon." Davis said which caused Veemon to smile. "No problem partner." Veemon said smiling in acknowledgement. "Now it's time for that pinata of Myotismon to show up and were ready." Davis said as the door bell went off. "What about beating TK with a stick?" Veemon asked recalling his partner's previous conversation with Tai.

"Ehh me and Tai decided to just confront him about it and if he deny's it then we'll hang him like a pinata." Davis said as Kari giggled. "A TK themed pinata that I gotta see." Kari said smiling for the first time all day. "Oh we were gonna make TK the pinata and then tell them all it was made by my friend to look scared and feel pain." Davis said with a smirk which caused Kari burst up laughing. "What were you gonna do gag him and hang him by his toes?" Kari asked in between laughs. "Actually yes were you listening in on our conversation?" Davis asked tilting his head to the side.

"Wait your serious?" Kari asked her laughing calming down. "Yes me and Tai had it all planned out but Veemon suggested we get his story before we do it." Davis said as he walked over to the door to see a Myotismon pinata standing there with a reciept taped to it. "Veemon help me set this up in the living room." Davis said barely managing to drag the pinata into the living room. "Why me Kari's taller." Veemon complained. "Because she's injured." Davis quipped as Veemon groaned. After ten minutes they had it set up with Myotismon hanging upside down.

"Yo anyone home?" A voice rang out from the front door. "Ya come on in Tai." Kari called out as Tai opened the door with all the digidestined and their digimon except Takeru Patamon. "Wow nice place you got here." Matt said as they walked in. "Ya Davis who decorated it?" Sora asked as Davis smiled. "Me and Veemon did of course." Davis said as Yolie burst into laughter. "Whats so funny?" Davis asked with a groan. "You decorated this nice looking house thats a good one." Yolie said as Veemon walked up to her. "It's true we did it all by ourselves huh Davish." Veemon said as Davis nodded. "That explains why there are so many cracks in the wall." Cody said sarcastically "Cracks?!" Davis exclaimed not picking up on the sarcasm.

"Relax Davis he was just joking." Ken comforted. Davis sighed in relief. "Good cause if theres any cracks in the walls I'm gonna have to fix them." Davis said as Tai walked over to Kari and examined her bandaged arms. "So it is true that TK beat you." Tai said out loud causing Matt to look bewildered. "He what?" Matt exclaimed as the rest of the digidestined eyes widened. "Yes he beat me." Kari said solemnly. "Davis do you have the rope ready?" Tai asked an evil smile on his face.

"Tai lets hear his side of the story before we hang him by his toes and beat him." Davis said sighing. Everyone's eyes widened even more at the idea of such a thing. "Would that really be the right thing to do?" A voice rang in Davis's head. "Well of course it would be I mean we have to show him it's not ok to mess her." Davis responded as everyone turned and looked at him. "But if your love for Kari is so great then why don't you use peaceful methods?" The voice asked as Davis scuffed. "Because BK deserves it." Davis said crossing his arms.

"And what if you find out that it wasn't in his control?" The voice asked as Davis thought about it. "Then I guess that'd be different." Davis responded as Kari walked up to Davis. "Um Davis who are you talking to?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. "Wait you guys can't hear him?" Davis asked as they all shook their heads. "I think Davis must've hit his head on the way down yesterday." Yolie said shaking her head. "Hey I didn't hit my head I mean I can hear him talking clear as day." Davis defended. "Hear who talking?" A voice rang out.

Everyone turned to see Takeru standing there a smile on his face. "You bastard!" Tai yelled rushing towards TK. "Wait Tai I know I might sound crazy but I think the voice in my head has a point." Davis said as he heard a grunt. Tai had TK by the collar and was holding him a foot off the ground. "TK did you hit Kari?" Davis asked taking control of the situation. "Yes but I swear I didn't realize it until I did it!" TK pleaded as Davis motioned for Tai to put him down. "How do we know if he's telling the truth?" Tai asked refusing to put him down. "Look into his eyes Davis and then ask him what happened and you will know the truth." The voice said as Davis sighed.

"TK what happened." Davis said shaking his head. "Kari told me she was breaking up with me and then all I saw was red and when it cleared I saw Kari standing there scared and bruised." Takeru explained as Davis looked into his eyes. 'He's not lying.' Davis thought upon seeing the truth in his eyes. He looked over at Kari and repressed a growl. 'But he did hurt her.' He thought as he heard the mysterious voice chuckle. "Davis tell your friends that TK has an uncontrolled anger and with some therapy will probably get better." The voice said as Davis sighed. 'Maybe I am going crazy but I think the voice is right.' Davis thought. "You guys I tink that TK has some anger problems and with a little therapy will be alright." Davis said as both Cody and Izzy nodded.

"Davis is probably right I mean it's not uncommon for people to have black outs when there angry or see red in Takeru's case." Cody explained as Tai reluctantly put Tk down. Not of his own choice of course but because his arms were extremely tired. "Wow Davis you actually said something helpful for once." Yolie quipped looking at Davis. "Ya I did- wait for once I say helpful things all the time!" Davis exclaimed which caused everyone except Kari to laugh. Davis noticed this and motioned for her to come over to him. She did so reluctantly. "Kari knowing TK's side of the story do you think you'll be able to forgive him?" Davis asked hoping that they wouldn't get back together. "If he actually does therapy then yes I may be able to forgive him but until then no." Kari said grabbing onto Davis's arm tightly as she looked at TK.

"I can understand Kari and I will definitely get therapy." TK said looking at the ground. Davis noticed a minute passed before anyone said anything so he decided to end the silence. "WELL LETS PARTY!" Davis exclaimed and that's excatly what they did. For the next seven hours they partied long and hard and soon it was time for everyone to go home. "Hey Tai do you think it would be alright if I stayed here with Davis for the night I mean I don't feel safe anywhere else." Kari said to Tai as they were walking out the door. "Well as long as Davis takes the couch and I don't find you two sleeping together tomorrow I don't see why not." Tai said which caused Kari to blush madly. "But you'll have to make sure it's ok with Davis." Tai said with a wink. "I don't think he'll mind." Veemon quipped.

"Speaking of Davis where is he?" Kari asked as Veemon pointed towards the bathroom. "He's trying to get the crazy voice of his head." Veemon said with a chuckle. "Hehe maybe Yolie was right and he did hit his head." Tai said with a smirk. "Well I'll let mom and dad know so cya guys later." Tai said walking out the door. "Don't let me catch you and Sora in the same bed tomorrow morning!" Kari yelled out which caused Tai to blush. "Hey that's none of your damn bussiness." Tai shouted back in frustration. Kari laughed as she shut the door.

Davis slapped himself as he looked in the mirror. "I am not crazy." Davis said as he heard chuckling. "I am not crazy." Davis repeated slapping himself once more which caused the chuckling to grow louder. "Hey mysterious voice can you keep it down I'm trying to knock the crazy out of me." Davis exclaimed slapping himself once more. "Your not crazy Davis." The voice said as a mysterious figure appeared behind him. He was dressed in black armor and looked to have green energy coming of his hands. "Crap I am crazy!" Davis yelled banging his head on the mirror. "Davis you are not crazy." The figure said as Davis muttered something under his breath. "That coming from the imaginary voice in my head doesn't mean much." Davis responded.

"I am not an imaginary voice-" The voice began as the figure set a hand on Davis's shoulder to show him he was real. "I am the leader of the Royal Knights and Lord of the Empty seat Alphamon." The voice said as Davis turned to see the figure was now standing behind him. "IF your so great then why am I the only one who can hear you?" Davis asked as Alphamon smiled. "Because I have chosen you out of all the digidestined to become my successor." Alphamon said before disappearing. "I really am going crazy." Davis muttered.

_Two in one special thank those three people who commented in one day for the extra chapter :) Oh ya little less TK bashing sorry to all you people who like it but I put him in therapy instead and do you guys think Davis is worthy of obtaining the power of The lord of the Empty Seat Alphamon?! I think he is but thats just my opinon R and R and thanks again for the comments they really fuel me; wish my other story fans would realize this,_


	5. Chapter 5

"Davis it's time to get up." Alphamon's voice rang as Davis grumbled. "Just five more minutes Kari I need to save the world from the super zombies." Davis mumbled obviously still asleep. Veemon rubbed his eyes upon hearing Davis's voice. Alphamon laughed as a small ghostly version of himself appeared in Davis's room. Veemon stared at Alphamon in awe. Alphamon who hadn't noticed Veemon was awake stood over Davis's bed. "Come on Davis get up, your going to meet a very important digimon today." Alphamon tried which just caused Davis to turn over in his sleep. Veemon just continued to watch Alphamon his mouth wide open.

Well who could blame him there standing above his partner was the Legendary Alphamon leader of the Royal Knights. Veemon made no attempts to speak still in awe over Alphamon being there. "I told you Kari we'll make out after Veemon, Alphamon and I take care of the super zombies." Davis mumbled causing Veemon's eyes to widen even more if that is at all possible. _'How had Davis known about Alphamon' _Veemon thought to himself. "Hey Davis Kari's here!" Alphamon tried again this time sucessfully getting Davis not only awake but in a sitting positon. "Not funny you stupid voice in my head." Davis said noticing Kari was not in his room. "I told you I'm not a voice in your head I am the-" "Lord of the Empty seat leader of the Royal Knights but to me your just some stupid voice in my head who's turned into a hallucination." Davis interrupted. Veemon's mouth opened wider.

Davis was calling Alphamon a hallucination and basically disrespecting him. Veemon wasn't sure if it was because Davis held the crest of courage or if he really just thought he was crazy because if any digimon said that to Alphamon they'd be beaten into the ground if not by him then by Omnimon or Gallantmon. "Well as I was saying Kari is technically here she is sleeping on the couch remember." Alphamon said causing Davis to groan. "Damn how could I forget well thanks you stupid voice in my head." Davis said hopping out of bed and quickly getting changed. Davis was so into his conversation with Alphamon that he didn't notice Veemon was awake before he dashed out of the room to greet the love of his life.

"So how much did you hear?" Alphamon asked as Veemon gulped. Veemon decided to try and play it off seeing as how Alphamon wasn't even looking in his direction. Alphamon then turned and faced Veemon. "I've known you were awake this whole time." Alphamon said in a calm voice. _'How did he know I was awake he didn't even glance in my direction? Oh ya he's Alphamon the legendary leader of the Royal Knights!' _Veemon thought looking up at Alphamon. "E-everything?" Veemon said barely managing to say that one word. Alphamon nodded. "I see so since you heard everything I don't need to introduce myself." Alphamon said solemnly. "So you were that voice in Davish's head?" Veemon asked as Alphamon nodded. "So he's not crazy?" Veemon asked as Alphamon chuckled.

"I wouldn't say that but no he doesn't have a voice in his head." Alphamon said between the laughs. Veemon could only stare as Alphamon disappeared into thin air. Davis sniffed the air the second he left his room and smelt bacon, eggs and toast! He quickly made his way to his kitchen to see who was making the mouth-watering scent. Davis stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Kari placing a third plate at his custom made dining room table. Kari was dressed in her usual outfit and that alone would make Davis drool but the amazing food in her hands made him drool twice as hard.

"Davis close your mouth I don't wanna see Niagara Falls in Japan." Kari said looking in his direction and laughing. Davis quickly shut his mouth at the comment. "Is Veemon awake?" Kari asked as Veemon dashed into the dining room. "Food!" Veemon yelled sitting down and began gobbling down the food on one of the plates. "Thanks Kari you didn't need to do this." Davis said walking over to her. "Your right I didn't need to but I wanted to." Kari said kissing Davis on the cheek. "Just like I didn't need to do that but wanted to." Kari said with a wink. Veemon looked at his partner who was desperately trying to control his excitement and happiness.

He had just gotten kissed by Kari; sure it wasn't on the lips but it was still a kiss! "Can I let it out?" Davis asked solemnly. Kari nodded having some idea of what he meant but not completely. "YAHOO!" Davis yelled so loud that even Tai and Sora heard it from across town at Tai's apartment. "Calm down buster and maybe if your good; you'll get more." Kari said in a teasing voice. Davis barked before sitting down. Kari chuckled as she sat down as well. A few minutes later they were done eating and Kari's phone went off. "Hello?" Kari answered as Davis stood up now calmed down. "Kari did I just hear Davis yell 'Yahoo?' a few minutes ago?" Tai asked through the phone.(1) "Yes I gave him a peck on the cheek." Kari responded with a chuckle. Davis wasn't paying attention to the phone call as he did the dishes.

"I Told you so Sora you owe me twenty bucks!" Tai's voice rang out. Before Kari could ask the connection died. Veemon merely laughed at his partner's reaction or rather was still laughing from his reaction. "Shut up Veemon." Davis said in annoyed tone. "Why Davish you should be happy she kissed you." Veemon responded as Davis sighed. "I am but you laughing for twenty minutes strait over my reaction is a little overkill don't you think." Davis responded. "Davis it is time." Alphamon's voice sounded as Davis sighed.

Before Davis could ask what he was talking about a large thud was heard in the back yard. Davis looked at Kari and Veemon; they all nodded and dashed to the back yard to see something that made them all think they were dreaming; Davis more so then the others because Kari kissed him but what ever. There in the back yard stood Gallantmon (or Dukemon if you favor his japanese name). "Uh who are you?" Davis asked sizing up the rather tall knight. "I am Gallantmon and I have come to deliver your first trial Davis." Gallantmon said as everyone's eyes widened in confusion.

_Cliff hanger and about that 1 I posted You guys probably thought I was joking about that huh well I wasn't xD. i try and keep the characters away from OOC but let me know if you feel them going that way and anyone who has posted a review knows I respond asap because my fans mean a lot to me and I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story as much as I continue to write or at least half as much cause i love writing it a lot as you can tell from the recent updates. I want to thank all my fans but as we all know school starts back up or at least it does for me and I'm in high school -.- well I won't be able to update as much until Christmas break but if I don't expect 2-6 updates during winder break. Ight peace guys and thanks for all the reviews they give me the passion to write oh ya if you want to read an original story written by me check this page out /story/10144905-The_ending_I_imagined_for_myself_but_will_never_be-by-janzen222. I hope no words are missing this time from updating the story -.-_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Message:**

**I would like everyone reading this to bow there heads for a moment of silence. For who you ask? For the fanfiction writers who have never lived to see their master pieces finished. Now I would like everyone to bow their heads for those poor souls. Thank you and I ask that if you write stories you post this message in one of your chapters because it really is a sad thing when a great writer on here dies.-Janzen Harris Proud Fanfiction writer**

"M-my first trial?" Davis asked as Gallantmon nodded. "There is a great evil approaching and only the successor of Alphamon can stop it." Gallantmon proclaimed causing Davis to take a step back. "Hehehe then you better go find him." Davis said sheepishly. Veemon and Kari watched as Davis rubbed the back of his head like he always did when hes nervous. Gallantmon stared intensely at Davis causing him to gulp. "You are joking right?" Gallantmon asked poking his lance into Davis's chest gently. Kari took a deep breath and walked up to Gallantmon. "Look I'd appreciate it if you didn't poke my boyfriend with your lance." Kari said crossing her arms. She looked directly at Gallantmon with no sign of fear in her eyes. A few seconds of silence went by as everyone processed the information that Kari had just given out. "Boyfriend?" They all asked at once.

Davis was smiling ear to ear while Veemon was jumping up for joy; Gallantmon on the other hand looked more amused then surprised. "Your his girlfriend?" Gallantmon asked nonchalantly Kari nodded fiercely. "Good then I have fulfilled the requirements to present my trial to Davis." Gallantmon said grabbing Kari with his free hand. She screamed when he did this and Davis immediately turned serious. "Oi let her down." Davis demanded shaking his fist in the air. "Then make me and for your information I have set up a temporary control spire along with taking his digi eggs rendering Veemon helpless." Gallantmon said showing Davis's d3 in his hand as well. "Damn it!" Davis groaned. Gallantmon gave Kari a small squeeze causing her to cry out in pain.

"Davish what are we going to do?" Veemon asked knowing he couldn't do anything against a member of the Royal Knights. Veemon watched his partner hoping for him to come up with some sort of miracle plan. "Davis what are you doing to do?" Alphamon's voice asked as Kari screamed once more. "I don't know." Davis finally admitted lowering his head. "Davish?" Veemon asked with concern clearly in his voice.

Davis finally threw his head up after one more loud scream from Kari. Then without warning Davis charged at Gallantmon with his fists clenched and at his side. "Davish?!" Veemon asked as Gallantmon looked at him with amusement. "Rushing in without a plan against a Royal Knight is suicide even against the most chivalrous Gallantmon." Alphamon spoke as Davis shook his head.

Right as Davis began to near Gallantmon he started to glow. "Kari!" He yelled jumping up into the air. Veemon and Kari watched with concern as Gallantmon smirked as the light began to intense for them to look at. When the light cleared there in Davis's place stood Grademon the Golden Meteor. "Kari!" Grademon yelled jumping onto Gallantmon's knee and from there to his shoulder. Grademon then jumped off Gallantmon's shoulder a full three stories above Gallantmon. Grademon drew both of his swords and came falling down on Gallantmon's shoulder. With two quick slashes he caused Gallantmon to release Kari. Kari was falling to the ground as Grademon bounced off Gallantmon's shoulder and dived towards her.

Grademon caught her in midair and landed on his feet. "Davis?" Kari asked as Grademon smirked. "Good to see your ok." Grademon said putting her on her feet. "Don't worry Kari I'll deal with this Royal Idiot myself." Grademon proclaimed proudly. Grademon then faced Gallantmon and bowed before drawing his swords once more. "Gallantmon for attempting to hurt Kari I will not forgive you." Grademon exclaimed dashing towards him. Gallantmon thrust his lance towards Grademon only to have him jump on top of the lance as it drove through the ground.

Gallantmon then pulled his lance back towards him. Grademon smirked and launched himself high into the air above Gallantmon once more."Grade Slash!" Grademon yelled swinging both his swords towards Gallantmon. "Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon said thrusting his lightning infused spear at Grademon. The attacks connected and a small explosion which launched Grademon into the air again. Grademon landed on his feet with a small twist in the air. "That was quite impressive had it been any ordinary mega level digimon I'm sure they would've been deleted even I have to admit that I had to put a small bit of effort into blocking it." Gallantmon declared as Grademon panted.

Before another word could be spoken Grademon shattered revealing an extremely tired Davis. "Davis!" Kari yelled tackling him to the ground followed closely by Veemon. "That was amazing Davish." Veemon said hugging his partner's waist tightly as Kari hugged his neck. "C-can't breathe." Davis managed to stamper out. Kari and Veemon quickly loosened their grips on him as his breathing began to return to normal. "You truly have the chivalry needed to be a Royal Knight." Gallantmon said with a small smile.

"Huh?" Davis asked trying to get up only to be pushed back down by Kari and Veemon. "I mean you have passed my test." Gallantmon began with a chuckle. "I hope you will show the same chivalry you showed me in the battles coming up." Gallantmon finished as Davis cocked his head to the side. "Chivalry I didn't show you any." Davis mumbled confusedly. Gallantmon chuckled again before kneeling down.

"Yes you did after transforming into Grademon and saving Kari you bowed to me before declaring me your enemy for attacking your loved one." Gallantmon holding his lance out which began to glow. "I Gallantmon the most chivalrous of the Royal Knights deem you worthy of Alphamon's power." Gallantmon said poking Davis's chest with the lance infusing him with the power inside the lance.

Gallantmon then stood up. "With that my job is done my Lord if you need anything feel free to call me." Gallantmon said bowing to Davis. "Uh thanks?" Davis asked questionably. Gallantmon then opened a portal to the digital world and turned to leave. "Wait Gallantmon you said something about upcoming battles whats with that?" Davis asked as Kari nodded. "Ya whats with these battles that you need MY Davis for?" Kari asked defensively. "All I can say is that **they **are coming and we will need all the power we can get in hopes of surviving." Gallantmon said walking into the digital world leaving Kari, Veemon and Davis to think about what he said.

_Alright sorry guys but I warned you it's not xmas break yet so updating is hard but I think you all earned it so thanks again and I know Kari and Veemon didn_'t have very much _dialogue but that will change next chapter with Kari and Davis's double date with... Veemon and Gatomon?! Hehehe I don't know about that yet but hehehe you never know_


	7. Christmas Special not an ACtual chapter

**Welcome to; Davis and Veemon and Unbreakable Bond Christmas Special. Before I begin I must warn you this will all be in rhyme and won't stop from time to time. Davis, Ken, Veemon, Wormon and the jolly old man himself will be participating so I hope yourself.**

Twas the night before Christmas and all was quiet nothing was a stir not even a mouse that I can assure. So it came to a great surprise when the group was awaken by a shout. "What was that?" Davis asked with a pout. "I don't know we'd better check it out." said Ken. Davis groaned and Veemon moaned. They got up and Veemon walked like a new born pup. "Not funny." Veemon exclaimed as I chuckled not the least bit ashamed. Davis glanced through the window only to see a large man laying in the Rosemarie. "Man i just planted that to." Davis said grabbing a shoe. In two minutes flat they snuck out like rats.

They approached cautiously hoping not to be seen. You could imagine their surprise when they realized it was Saint Nick lying there like a brick. "Oh my god." Davis said now realizing he was glad to be out of bed. "It's Saint Nick." Wormmon finished not trying to be a dick. The old man's eyes shot open as if there were some cattle to be ropin. "What happened?" The old man asked rubbing his head. "I don't know but we're moving you to my bed." Davis responded quickly. In minutes they had the old sickly man lying in Davis's bed. "Who did this to you?" Ken asked with a wave of his hand. The old man only making the groups curiosity expand.

"It was Malomyotismon I fear." Santa said with a not so jolly sneer. "Are you sure?" Davis asked as if he himself at matured. "Yes I'm afraid." He said knowing that they'd take care of him. "Alright lets go we have a very evil Christmas tree to trim." Davis exclaimed. I chuckled at the pun that was all so lame. They rushed outside where the digimon had a sleigh to guide. Ken and Davis smiled. With a flick of their wrists and a flash of light there stood X-Veemon and Stingmon ready to fight.

They groaned when they realized that they would fight with Rhymes and were glad they didnt have to do it a second time. With a smirk on all their faces they planned to travel to all the places where Malomyotismon might be but first they needed a little more glee. With a bro hug to end them all; X-veemon and Stingmon were replaced with Imperialdramon standing tall.

"Let's go." He growled. Without another warning Ken howled. Davis stared as Ken glared. They were both beginning to hate these rhymes almost as bad as a bowl full of limes. They climbed on top of the dragon as if he were a wooden wagon.

An hour and a few bad puns later they had found Malomyotismon torturing a gator. "Hey put the lizard down." Davis said glaring at the vampire clown. "Oh great I'm stuck with these rhymes." Malomyotismon said as he was about to get beaten a second time.

"We hate it to!" Davis said stomping his shoe. "But the faster you lose the faster we get to cruise." Ken said and with a flick of his wrist aimed his digivice at Malomyotismon's head. "Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon cried out trying to end this short bout. "Screaming Darkness." Malomyotismon yelled feeling his pain. It was then I wish these rhymes would restrain. "This is taking to long." Davis began as he thought of a plan. He jumped off Imperialdrmon as I realized what he was doing. "Digivolution Activate!" He yelled his actions showing no signs of slowing.

I rushed to stop it but I was to late Davis had shown his fate. There stood Alphamon showing more power then even the monkey master Ron.

**_Ok heres the part where you get to pick which ending you want to read the first one is what the characters do about my constant rhyming and the second one is an epic fight scene xDDDDD._**

* * *

Alphamon stared at Malomyotismon with no fear. "I have no car to steer!" He cried out as they all looked ready to shout. With a snap of his fingers there I appeared strait out of thin air. They all looked at me with anger not as if I was a kind of stranger.(1) Then the jolly old man appeared himself and I wished he was an elf. "Janzen222." He exclaimed. I looked away in shame. "For torturing these poor souls with rhymes you will be on the naughty list for the rest of time!" He cried and I cursed him for being so sly.

I hoped and prayed that was the end of it but no it was just the beginning. For the rest of Christmas I fought with no chance of winning. Alphamon and the others stared back and smiled. They no longer had to rhyme because I was beaten so bad. Learn my lesson do not torture your characters with rhymes or they will beat you up every time. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go sleep. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.

* * *

Alphamon and Imperialdramon glared at Malomyotismon. "Lets kick his butt then go read fanficts about Kim and Ron!" Ken exclaimed as I smiled at the fact i wasn't maimed. "Digitalize of the SOul" Alphamon cried launching a pool full of energy at Malomyotismon. "Mega Crusher!" Imperialdramon said with a shout. The two attacks ended the already small bout. "We did it!" Ken cried as he caught on about my rhymes but let it slide. Alphamon, Imperialdramon and Ken all turned with a grin.

"This concludes our Christmas Special." Imperidralmon said transforming into his fighter mode so I could rest my head. With a snap of Alphamon's fingers I appeared. Yes out of thin air this I swear. "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night." We all exclaimed as I dreaded the short fight. "This sucked." Veemon declared. "Thats right" I said disappearing from sight

_lol Veemon declared the quality of this chapter or special and I can't disagree it was my first try at something Christmas related and I failed miserably but not bad enough to not post it xDDDd. Oh ya that 1 meant Yes Alphamon can do it because he is just that awesome. Well Merry Christmas to all and to all a Good night I hope you enjoy your holidays. BTw this is my xmas present to all of you and no refunds unfortunately_


	8. Chapter 7

Davis sat alone on his bed. Veemon was off getting groceries and had insisted Davis didn't need to go. Normally Davis would've gone anyways but ever since Gallantmon showed up he felt off his game somehow. "Maybe I should call Tai I mean he gives great advice." Davis thought glancing out the window. "But then again he's never gone through anything like this." Davis quickly countered himself. "Well I guess I could ask Alphamon but then again he'd probably say something like 'it is natural to feel this way because you are the chosen one.' or something like that." Davis groaned.

He glanced down at his hand which had held a sword during the battle with Gallantmon. Of course he wasn't Davis then he was Grademon. "Ugh this is killing me!" He yelled hopping off his bed. "I mean I could barely handle being the leader of the Digidestined and now I'm supposed to save the world or something all by myself." He continued grabbing his hair with both hands. "Davis?" A voice called out. Davis dashed out the door of his room and was somewhat surprised to see Kari standing there.

"Hey Kari what brings you to your wonderful boyfriend's house?" Davis asked a huge grin plastered on his face. Kari tilted her head slightly and smiled. "Well I got a call from my boyfriend early this morning asking if I wanted to get some pizza today." Kari responded as Davis rubbed the back of his head. "Man I really must be off my game if I asked Kari out on a date and forgot about it." Davis thought as he walked over to her. "Well then we'd better get going huh." Davis said quickly so it didn't seem as if he forgot.

Alphamon's voice chuckled in the background as the couple walked outside and towards the nearest pizza shop. They held hands all the way there. Kari then went and ordered the pizza as Davis found them a place to sit. Davis sat at a nearby table and thought about how he would've forgotten a date with Kari when realization hit him. She said he had called her early in the morning but he had just woken up an hour ago so unless he did it while he slept; he didn't call her.

Kari came back about two minutes later holding a medium sized peperoni pizza. Davis looked at her and smiled. "Alright so who called for me?" He asked as she sat down across from him. "Who called for what?" Kari asked confusion clearly in her voice. "Who called you and asked you to go on a date with me today cause I didn't wake up until about an hour ago." Davis responded taking a piece of pizza.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head on the way down a few days ago?" She asked just as confused as Davis was. "No I didn't so was it Tai?" Davis responded as Kari shook her head. "No you called me around eight I had just woken up and was surprised when you asked if I wanted to get some pizza." Kari explained as he heard Alphamon chuckle. "Davis before you make an even bigger fool of yourself. I want you to know that I called Kari and asked her on a date for you." Alphamon said as Davis's eyes widened.

"Oh ya I just remember I was half asleep though so I thought it was just a dream." Davis lied quickly. Kari smiled not realizing that Davis had just lied to her. Davis sighed in relief when she didn't question it. He was still surprised she had bought the lie that the whole encounter with Gallantmon was a strange dream. The rest of their date went great and when the time came for them to finally separate they kissed passionately before heading their separate ways.

As Davis was walking home he smiled. He really needed to relax and the date with Kari really did the thing. He hated having to lie to her but it was all necessary for the fate of both the Digital world and their own. Davis was about to walk onto his street until a mysterious figure stepped out from the darkness. Davis smiled when he realized the figure was TK. "Hey man how you doing?" Davis asked with a smile. TK smirked as he stared into Davis's eyes.

"I see so your the one he chose." TK said his voice sounding a little deeper then usual. "Huh?" Davis asked in confusion. Before another word could be spoken TK threw a punch at Davis. Davis quickly ducked under it and took a step back. "Yo dude what the hells your problem?" Davis asked as TK merely smiled. For a split second TK's eyes flashed red before reverting back to normal. "I just came to test your strength but unfortunately my master is calling me back." TK spoke taking a step back into the darkness. "Wait!" Davis yelled dashing towards TK. Right as he was about to grab his arm a shadowy arm knocked Davis to the ground.

Davis looked up to see a shadowy creature standing behind TK. "Who are you?" Davis asked only partially scared because he doesn't get fully cared. "Your worst nightmare." The creature responded. The creature reached it's arm back to strike again when Alphamon materialized in front of Davis. "A-Alphamon!" Davis exclaimed. "Back away Daemon or prepare to feel my power." Alphamon said darkly. "Hehehe I will for now." The creature said returning to TK's body. "But next time you won't be so lucky." TK finished before fading into the darkness.

"It is as I feared." Alphamon said with a heavy sigh. "What is as you feared?" Davis asked getting back to his feet. "Your friend has been possessed by the Demon Lords." Alphamon responded turning to face Davis. "Lords? I only saw one though." Davis exclaimed. "That is only because Daemon took control the others were just waiting." Alphamon explained as Davis's eyes widened. "Waiting for what and how can we get them out of him?!" Davis asked obviously worried about his friend. Yes his friend though Davis would never admit it out loud he always respected TK and viewed him as a good friend. TK in turn always thought of Davis as a good friend and trusted him as well but they both wanted the say girl so they became rivals

"Waiting for the opportunity to fight you at your best." Alphamon began with a sigh. "The only way to save your friend is to gain the trust of the Royal Knights so you may use my full power and then you must defeat each Demon Lord in order to save him." Alphamon finished waiting for Davis's reaction. Davis took a deep breath. "I don't know if I'm just maturing or I really did hit my head but let's get started." Davis said clenching his fists. "It will not be an easy road." Alphamon said as Davis smirked. "He may be a jerk sometimes but BK is my friend and I'll do anything to save one my friends." Davis exclaimed proudly. "Good then we shall start training tomorrow until then get some good rest." Alphamon said vanishing into thin air.

_Ok for all you TK fans who think oh wow he's making him the bad guy. NO that is not right but at this point I could careless. Thank you Randomreader because you made me remember I'm writing this story because I enjoy it and if I try and please everyone I won't enjoy writing it anymore. Oh ya I realized that sometimes words will be deleted when I add a chapter and I deeply apologize for that but it's not in my control so please make due. Well look forward to the next chapter. Catch ya later!_


End file.
